Маз Каната
|Место рождения= |Дата смерти= |Место смерти= |СкрытьФ= |Раса= |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,24 метра |Вес= |Цвет волос=белый[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] |Цвет глаз=карий |Цвет лица=Оранжевый |Имплантаты= |СкрытьП=да |Эпоха= |Принадлежность= |Учителя= |Ученики= }} Маз Каната ( ) – чувствительная к Силе женщина-гуманоид, родившаяся за тысячу лет до войны, закипевшей между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением. Живя в старинном замке на планете Такодана, Каната приобрела репутацию «пиратской королевы», позволяя путешествующим контрабандистам проживать в своем доме – до тех пор, пока они соблюдали её запрет на участие в политике и военных действиях. Маз Каната столетиями путешествовала по Галактике, собирая предметы антиквариата и безделушки, которые она хранила внутри складских помещений под сводами подвалов своего замка. Одной из таких вещиц стал световой меч, сконструированный рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, который затем использовал его сын, Люк Скайуокер, сыгравший важную роль в свержении Галактической Империи. Через тридцать лет после поражения Империи в битве при Эндоре, контрабандист Хан Соло привёз Рей, мусорщицу с пустынной планеты Джакку, в замок Маз Канаты. Каната проявила интерес к девушке, а когда световой меч Скайуокеров позвал Рей через Силу, королева контрабандистов сказала мусорщице, чтобы та оставила оружие себе. Рей, однако, отказалась и покинула замок, незадолго до того, как штурмовики Первого ордена прибыли её искать. В ходе последовавшего сражения, замок Маз Канаты был разрушен, и Рей была взята в плен. Каната передала световой меч Финну, бывшему штурмовику Первого ордена, оставившему свою прежнюю жизнь, чтобы помочь Сопротивлению. Биография Королева пиратов с Такоданы Родившись за тысячу лет до начала конфликта между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением, Маз Каната была чувствительной к Силе женщиной-гуманоидом, научившейся жить и преуспевать в преступном мире Галактики. На своей родной планете, Такодане, Каната проживала в замке на берегу озера вместе с древним протокольным дроидом ME-8D9 по прозвищу «Эмми».Aftermath: Life Debt По распространённым слухам, Эмми когда-то принадлежала члену Ордена джедаев, а замок Маз Канаты был ареной боевых действий между джедаями и ситхами древности. На протяжении тысячи лет Каната была известна как «пиратская королева», обеспечивая кредитами, снаряжением и выгодными связями молодых контрабандистов, часто позволяя им провести день-другой в её доме бесплатно или остаться на долгое время за определённую плату."The Face of Evil" В замке Канаты размещались не только контрабандисты и пираты, но и бродячие музыканты.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Она наняла мажордома, который следил за хозяйством и кухней. На кухне заправлял артиодакец Строно Таггс, живший в замке Канаты в течение многих столетий."A Recipe for Death" В отличие от своего шеф-повара, Каната в течение своей долгой жизни много путешествовала по Галактике и собирала предметы антиквариата и другие сокровища. Она хранила свою коллекцию многочисленных безделушек в складских помещениях и подвалах замка. Каната берегла предметы, которые могли обращаться к ней через Силу, полагая, что реликвии прошлого могут повлиять на будущее. Годы Империи Благодаря связи с Силой, Каната не только зачастую избегала опасности, но и смогла обзавестись знакомствами в Ордене джедаев. Однако, после прихода к власти Дарта Сидиуса в качестве Императора и уничтожения Ордена,[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] Маз пришлось хранить свои способности в секрете. Тем не менее, Альянс за восстановление Республики бросил вызов Новому порядку. Через девятнадцать лет после создания Империя потерпела серьёзное поражение в битве при Явине, когда Люк Скайуокер, сын рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, уничтожил первую Звезду Смерти – огромное Имперское супероружие. ---- В этом разделе статьи подразумевается, что игрок выбрал сторону [[Альянс за восстановление Республики/Канон|''Альянса за восстановление Республики]].'' Альтернативные варианты прохождения игры описаны в разделе «За кулисами». Примечание: события, описанные в этом разделе, возможно, не являются [[Каноны «Звёздных войн»|''каноном]].'' ---- Вскоре после битвы при Явине, Каната обнаружила, что Империя собрала опасное количество информации о ней. Для того чтобы предотвратить возможные неприятности в будущем, она с помощью голограммы наняла иторианского охотника за наградой, приказав ему нанести удар по выбранным ею имперским целям на шести планетах: Татуине, Дандоране, Эр'Ките, Хоте, Явине IV и её родной планете Такодана. Наёмник успешно выполнил порученные ему задачи. За это Каната вознаградила иторианского диверсанта, обеспечив его постоянными заказами со стороны Альянса.Star Wars: Commander—"Maz's Objectives" После того как Дарт Сидиус был убит бывшим джедаем Энакином Скайуокером в битве при Эндоре, Каната успокоилась и больше не скрывала свою чувствительность к Силе. Спустя несколько месяцев после битвы замок Канаты посетил Ромвель Красс, агент Имперского бюро безопасности, который едва спасся во время нападения Новой Республики на Хайбореанскую луну, потеряв при этом членов своей семьи и друзей. На третий день своего пребывания в замке Красс выпивал в баре и заметил республиканского пилота. Красс напал на него, обвиняя в смерти близких. Вмешалась Эмми, заявив, что они оба нарушили правила замка. Она на время привела буйных гостей в бессознательное состояние и отнесла их в тюремные камеры в подземелье. Очнувшись, они начали кричать друг на друга, и только появление хозяйки замка заставило их замолчать. Взобравшись на табуретку, Каната заглянула через окошко в двери камеры Красса, поправила свои очки и приказала Имперскому агенту подойти ближе. Изучив Красса через очки, она сказала, что видит не только его страдания, но и страдания, причинённые им другим людям. Заявив, что Империя мертва, Маз отперла клетку, приказав Крассу покинуть замок и обрести покой. После того, как Имперский агент ушёл, Каната предоставила пилоту свободу, и ушла, чтобы помедитировать на парапете замка с видом на озеро Нумиви. Эмми присоединилась к ней, заявив, что в замке наступил мир. Но на сердце у Маз было неспокойно, она ощущала отсутствие баланса в Силе. Приказав дроиду подготовить её космический корабль «Туа-Лу» для полёта, Каната добавила, что она хотела бы попутешествовать по Галактике и лично оценить происходящее. В это время Люк Скайуокер, последний оставшийся джедай,[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] начал подготовку нового поколения воинов. Однако он исчез, после того как все его ученики-джедаи были убиты Кайло Реном, перешедшим на сторону Первого ордена – организации, рождённой на обломках Империи. Во время своих странствий по Галактике Каната приобрела световой меч Скайуокеров, сконструированный Энакином, а затем использовавшийся Люком. Понимая важность этого оружия, Маз хранила его в антикварной коробке из древесины дерева врошир по соседству с другими редкостями: четырёхтысячелетним гиперпространственным секстантом, наконечником плазменного резака и диатиумным элементом питания. Рей и световой меч Через тридцать лет после битвы при Эндоре, Канату посетил Хан Соло, её старый друг, которого она не видела двадцать пять лет. Когда Соло и его спутники вошли в замок, Маз приветствовала Хана, громко выкрикнув его имя, чем на несколько секунд парализовала деятельность таверны. Каната подошла к Соло и спросила, почему отсутствует Чубакка – первый помощник Хана и «бойфренд» Канаты в течение более тридцати лет.In Star Wars: Commander, Chewbacca is referred to as Kanata's boyfriend; since Commander '' is set prior to the Battle of Hoth, Chewbacca has been Kanata's "boyfriend" for at least thirty-one years by [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]]. Соло, которого сопровождали Рей (молодая мусорщица с Джакку), Финн (дезертировавший штурмовик Первого ордена), и BB-8 ( дроид-астромеханик Сопротивления), пояснил, что Чубакка остался в их звездолёте, «Тысячелетнем соколе», чтобы сделать ремонт. Поняв, что Соло и его спутники отчаянно нуждаются в помощи, Каната отвела их к столу, чтобы накормить и обсудить их проблемы. Соло рассказал, что дроид BB-8 содержит карту, ведущую к Люку Скайуокеру, и его необходимо доставить Лее, генералу Сопротивления и жене Соло, с которой Хан фактически расстался. Каната отказалась, сказав, что Соло избегал битвы слишком долго, и ему пора вернуться домой. Рей спросила у Маз, что та подразумевала под словом «битва». Каната объяснила, что это борьба с Тёмной стороной Силы, которую поочерёдно олицетворяли ситхи, Империя и Первый орден. Финн возразил Канате, утверждавшей, что все они должны противостоять Первому ордену. Бывший штурмовик настаивал, что эта война не может быть выиграна. Пока Финн говорил, Каната сфокусировала линзы своих очков, взобралась на стол и посмотрела ему в глаза. Она заявила, что видит глаза человека, который хочет бежать. Финн возразил, что знает о Первом ордене больше, чем любой из них, и сказал, что бегство – это единственный путь к спасению. Смирившись, Каната слезла со стола и направила Финна к Сидону Итано и Куигголду, двум пиратам, которые могли переправить его во Внешнее Кольцо Галактики. Финн встал и ушёл, а когда Рей бросилась вслед за ним, Каната спросила у Соло, что он знает об этой девушке. Контрабандист рассказал Маз, что Рей хочет вернуться на Джакку, где жила в одиночестве, ожидая возвращения своей пропавшей семьи. Каната отправилась поговорить с Рей и нашла её в коридоре нижнего этажа около кладовой. Рей, потрясённая случившимся у неё видением, обратилась к Маз с вопросами. Каната объяснила, что видение вызвал световой меч, который девушка взяла в руки. Ранее он принадлежал Люку Скайуокеру и его отцу, а теперь взывал к Рей и её предназначению. Девушка в ответ заявила, что она всё равно вернется на Джакку. Маз, сняв очки и взяв Рей за руку, сказала, что та уже знает правду: те, кого она ждёт, никогда не вернутся. Каната добавила, что Люка еще возможно вернуть, и Рей нужно жить не прошлым, а будущим. Маз призналась, что сама она не была джедаем, но знает, что такое Сила – энергия, пронизывающая и окружающая всё живое в Галактике. Сказав девушке закрыть глаза и почувствовать свет внутри, Каната заявила, что Светлая сторона Силы будет всегда направлять её, и Рей следует оставить меч Люка себе. Тем не менее, девушка отказалась от оружия, и заявила, что не желает иметь ничего общего с Силой. Каната замолчала, а Рей вместе с BB-8 убежала наверх, оставив Маз наедине со своими мыслями, что можно научить многому, но не терпению.''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel Вскоре после того, как Рей скрылась в лесу, посетители замка поспешили на улицу, чтобы стать свидетелями видимого в дневном небе уничтожения системы Хосниан, в которой находилась планета Хосниан-Прайм – столица Новой Республики. Финн понял, что это было деянием Первого ордена, и бросился к Соло и Чубакке, спрашивая, где находится Рей. Подошла Каната, позвав гостей следовать за собой.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel Маз привела их в кладовую, где ранее побывала Рей, и подала Финну световой меч. Хан Соло, который был близким другом Люка, спросил, откуда у Канаты это оружие. Маз не стала рассказывать, заявив, что для этой истории сейчас нет времени. Приказав Финну найти Рей, Каната передала ему световой меч. В тот момент, когда они покидали помещение, замок содрогнулся под атакой истребителей Первого ордена, и своды коридора рухнули. Вчетвером во главе с Чубаккой они очистили проход к поверхности. Выбравшись, вуки и Соло сразу вступили в бой с войсками Первого ордена. Финн и Каната вышли следом за ними. Маз приказала Финну найти Рей и BB-8 и помочь им. Финн настаивал, что ему сначала нужно обзавестись оружием, но Каната напомнила ему, что он уже вооружён, схватив его за запястье руки, державшей световой меч. Финн активировал лезвие и бросился в бой рядом с Соло и Чубаккой. Вскоре силы Сопротивления прибыли, чтобы обеспечить поддержку. Тем не менее, несмотря на отступление Первого ордена, Финн не смог помешать Кайло Рену захватить Рей в плен. Когда сражение закончилось, Каната поговорила с BB-8, объяснив расстроенному дроиду, что, хотя Первый Орден схватил Рей, нельзя терять надежду, и Сопротивлению необходима помощь астромеханика. Пошутив, что у неё сегодня будет много уборки, Каната подошла к Финну. Глядя на него, Маз удовлетворённо улыбнулась, отметив, что она теперь видит глаза не труса, но воина. Личность и черты характера Каната была женщиной-гуманоидом неизвестной расы. Её рост составлял 1,24 метра (4 фута и 1 дюйм). У Маз были карие глаза, тонкие белые волосы и тёмно-оранжевая кожа. Её лицо за многие века сердечного смеха и добрых улыбок покрылось густой сетью морщин.The Force Awakens: Rey's Story Так как жизнь Канаты длилась уже больше тысячелетия, промежутки времени в десятки лет пролетали для неё незаметно. Как поэтесса и художница, Каната была поклонницей всех видов искусств, поэтому она позволяла бродячим музыкантам проживать и столоваться у неё в обмен на их выступления. Одним из таких музыкантов был Инфраблу Зедбедди Коггинс, игравший на роговом кластере в квартете вместе с Тейбин Ралорсой, Убертом Кварилом и Мыльноводным Диллифей Глоном. Также Каната разрешала останавливаться в своём замке авантюристам всевозможных сортов, если они соблюдали её запрет на участие в войнах и политике. Законом для всех гостей служило следующее правило, написанное на сотне различных языков на стене за барной стойкой в общем зале замка: «Добро пожаловать! (Драться запрещено)». Лица, нарушавшие законы Канаты, подвергались наказаниям, которые колебались от «тюремного срока» в подземелье замка до вероятности оказаться выброшенным из шлюзовой камеры её звездолёта «Туа-Лу» в открытый космос. «Пиратской королеве» приглянулся один конкретный контрабандист, вуки Чубакка, которого она в шутку называла «мой дружочек». Навыки и способности Каната обладала способностью ощущать колебания энергетического поля Галактики, которые она связывала с нарушением тонкого баланса между Светлой и Тёмной сторонами Силы. Хотя Каната не стала джедаем, она имела прочную связь с Силой, выражавшую себя в сверхъестественном даре предугадывать события и чувствовать происходящее на расстоянии. Также она могла ощущать присутствие других существ, что и продемонстрировала, когда Соло после двадцатипятилетнего отсутствия появился в её замке. В дополнение к общегалактическому языку, Каната знала, по крайней мере, еще один диалект. Снаряжение Путешествуя по Галактике на протяжении столетий, Каната была владелицей многих звездолётов, в том числе «Туа-Лу», известного также под названием «Удача странника». В этих путешествиях Маз собрала бесчисленное количество антикварных вещиц и редкостей, среди которых оказался и световой меч Скайуокера. Она хранила его в незапертом старинном сундучке из древесины дерева врошир вместе с другими своими сокровищами: четырёхтысячелетним гиперпространственным секстантом, наконечником плазменного резака и диатиумным элементом питания. Ящик был спрятан в кладовой подвала, по соседству с бюстом Черффа Маоты – мастера-джедая древности. Тысячелетний замок Маз Канаты был расположен на краю первобытного леса на берегу пресноводного озера Нумиви и, по слухам, когда-то в древности ему выпало стать местом битвы между ситхами и джедаями. Каменная крепость имела трапециевидную форму и была не только внушительна на вид, но и, по-своему, красива. Древняя постройка была оборудована различными современными датчиками и устройствами, которые позволяли её владелице всегда оставаться на связи с другими частями Галактики. Канате нравился контраст между её высокотехнологичным замком и окружающим лесом – она считала его проявлением космического равновесия. Вход в крепость был украшен различными флагами и транспарантами, которые представляли сотни городов, цивилизаций и гильдий. Непосредственно над секционной металлической дверью возвышалась статуя пиратской королевы с распростёртыми в стороны руками. Контрабандистка одевалась просто и практично. Во время визита Соло и Рей на Канате были надеты вещи, которые она сама себе связала: красочные носки, мешковатые брюки тёмно-бордового цвета, поддерживаемые кожаным поясом, тёмно-серый жилет, сине-зелёный свитер и простая серая шапочка. На головном уборе Маз были прикреплены большие очки с настраиваемыми фокусирующими линзами, а на её ремне с серебряной пряжкой – целый ассортимент технических устройств, включая компактный бластер. Каната также носила бусы и большое количество колец и браслетов, таких как браслет Сутро. За кулисами Маз Каната — полностью созданный при помощи CGI персонаж фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы», которую сыграла актриса Люпита Нионго, чьи мимика и движения были переданы при помощи технологии захвата движений. Имя персонажа впервые появилось в статье журнала «Vanity Fair» в мае 2015 года. Появления *"The Face of Evil" *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» Примечания и сноски Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи с неизвестной расой Категория:Пираты Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чувствительные к Силе